High Across The Skies
by gillianreycara.atl
Summary: "High across the skies, I watched her die..." Fred Weasley
1. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

High above the clouds, I've watched her cry. I've seen her die every time she remembers me. I've always wished that I could kill myself because I brought her such despair… But then again, I remembered. I WAS ALREADY DEAD. And that's why part of her also died.

As my thoughts wandered to her, I remembered the first day that we met. A smile planted itself across my face, as it reminded me of the moment that I wanted to relive and erase. The day that I met the girl that was to be my life, and she met the guy that will cause her despair that will equal death. Crap, I wish I wasn't that guy. Even though I'm already dead, it killed me to see her sad.

CHAPTER 1: The Train Ride

I was forced to get up from bed one early morning by my mother, who was trying to cook breakfast, pack four Hogwarts trunks and wake up three heavy sleepers at the same time. I didn't want to wake up, but when I've heard the note in that voice that was so familiar, I knew I had to.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley! Don't make me wake you up for another time, I KNOW you're already awake! Come on now, it's your first day of school for Merlin's sake!"

I had to force myself out of bed as she proceeded to wake up the guy who slept in the bed next to mine, and looked exactly like me. My beloved twin and partner in crime, George Fabian Weasley. He was really harder to wake up actually. My mother had to Confringo a part of his bed to wake him up. But finally he managed to scrounge out of bed.

The morning went as it always was every September 1st, the day we always had to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to start another exciting year. Well, we weren't the first ones to attend, because my brothers Charlie and Bill just left, and Percy the Prefect is already on his fifth year. Today will be the start of our third year. My youngest brother Ron will start his first year too. Our little sister, Ginny, will start next year. In fact, she's so excited that she won't shut up about it for months.

We finally managed to get to King's Cross on time, and there's this kid who went with Ron through the barrier. Seeing that he needed help with bringing his luggage on the compartment, George and I lent a hand. Then, we discovered that he's just Harry. Harry friggin' Potter. The Boy Who Lived. I was excited beyond wits as I dragged our friend Lee Jordan to see him too. When we got back to the compartment, I saw Ron talking to him. A girl was also there, with her back turned. She's already in her Hogwarts robes. "Oh here's a little Percy", I thought. Percy was so excited and wore his very early too.

"Have you seen a toad? My friend here has lost one. Well, if you do, just inform us. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." I heard the girl speak.

Then, without warning, she turned.

BAM! I never knew what hit me, but I felt like my head was struck by a bludger. It's just that, when I saw that face, I felt like everything else in the world disappeared, and it was just the two of us. How long I've stared, I don't know. It just occurred to me that I must look like a total idiot when somebody whacked me in the head. This time it was George.

"What's happening to you Freddie? Is anything wrong?"

Well, nothing is really wrong. I feel that everything's right. Hermione. So that's her name. I was about to introduce myself when she immediately spoke.

"Well, if you're just going to stand there with your mouth open, will you excuse me? I've a toad to find." With that, she left the compartment.

"I guess you'll give anything to be that toad she's looking for, don't you? Man, you looked really smitten by the witch." Lee finally spoke.

"Don't call her witch. You make her sound bad. She's Hermione Granger, didn't you hear?" I heard myself snap at him.

"Oh whatever. Who was it you wanted to show us?"

I suddenly remembered what we're there for. "Harry Potter".


	2. Chapter 2: My Gryffindor Princess

CHAPTER 2: My Gryffindor Princess

So eventually the train got to Hogwarts. George, Lee and I found our usual seats at the Gryffindor table, eagerly watching the nervous first years waiting to be sorted. Among them was my brother Ron and Harry Potter. I was scanning the rest of the freshmen for nervous faces to make fun of, when I saw her again. She was just paces from Ron, nervously muttering something very fast.

"So that's what you call preparing for the Sorting." I nudged George, who wasn't listening. He was busy checking out this second year from the Ravenclaw table.

"Searching for another one, aren't you?"

"Well Freddie, I'm not George Weasley without my girls, aren't I?" we identically chuckled.

And so the sorting commenced. Harry and my brother were sorted into Gryffindor, much to Percy's relief. We were cheering them on when I heard McGonagall announce a name I've been waiting to hear since the sorting began.

"GRANGER, Hermione!"

Her face went white. She nervously walked to the stool and put the hat on. For ten terrifying minutes, the hat contemplated on what house to put her in. I found myself worrying as much as her. What if she was sorted into Slytherin? I can NEVER fraternize with one of them. We're Gryffindor icons! I wish that she'll b sorted into Gryffindor, so I can make fun of her in the common room to get her attention. That won't be hard. If the friggin' hat will just arrive at a decision.

Like it heard my thoughts, the hat finally shouted an ear-piercing, "GRYFFINDOR!"

My heart exploded. Bless Merlin; I'm going to have that girl around the common room for the remaining four years of my education. I'm looking forward to this year, not just because George and I are going to have fun annoying Filch, but also because I have a new girl to tease, and maybe to date, if Merlin allows it. With a huge smile in my face, I ended the day with dreaming about her when I finally slept.


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying the Target

CHAPTER 3: Annoying the Target

Unknowingly making my job of finding her easier, my brother Ron seemed to have befriended Hermione. Ron, Harry and Hermione went everywhere together. Finally, on a cozy night in the common room, I approached the trio.

"Hey Ickle Ronniekins, how's first week of class?"

"Funny you should ask, since I spent half of it nullifying your wild stories about how painful it is to study at Hogwarts."

" –how painful? How can studying be painful?" My plan just worked. Hermione interjected.

"Well, if you're like the amazing Fred Weasley, studying must be a painful heck of a joke." I said, with that alluring smirk George always used to get the girls.

However, she wasn't amazed or smitten like any other girls did. Instead, she kept on her reasoning on why studying is life.

"Well, who is this 'AMAZING Fred Weasley'? I would like to know, since his views are terrifyingly inaccurate."

I leaned towards her, and with my face inches from hers, I said, "You're actually looking into his gorgeous face, love." I saw her face redden, and I laughed aloud.

"You think it is fun to make me look stupid? Well, remember this face. She will prove you wrong all year long. And the name's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

With that, she stormed away. Was it me, or she was smiling when she left?


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know the Mudblood

CHAPTER 4: Getting to know the Mudblood

As of the classes, none were too eventful. It's just the same routine, we endure disgustingly boring classes, and tease a lot of people, and maybe crack a few tricks. Like the years before, George and I were the center of attention every night at the common room. However, one night, I noticed that the trio wasn't there. I wasn't bothered, because I thought that maybe they were just wandering along in the castle. But when midnight struck, I became greatly worried. Ron and Harry went back to the common room by eleven, and they didn't have Hermione with them. I never asked them where she was, because that would give me away. Instead, I dared go out beyond curfew hours to search for her.

I was nearing the grounds when I saw a lone figure sitting by the lake. I approached her, and was delighted to see who it was. It was Hermione.

"Studying late into the night eh?" I said.

"Go away 'the amazing Fred'. I want time with myself. There was a hint in her voice that suggested that she had been crying. I was deeply alarmed.

"Hey, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"No, it's nothing. I just scratched my eyes…"

"Scratched your eyes? Man, they're out of their sockets and swollen. Tell me what happened, or I'll set a Dungbomb on you." I was joking but deeply bothered.

"Okay, okay. It's just that someone called me a name. I don't know what it meant, but people were really shocked when they heard it. Even Harry and Ron avoided me after hearing it."

"What name is it? And who said it?"

"Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. He called me Mudblood in front of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. What does Mudblood mean Fred? Why does it sound so bad?"

My blood boiled with rage. Next time I see Malfoy, I'll beat the living crap out of him. "Well, Mudblood's the worst name you can call a wizard. It's something purebloods like Malfoy use to make themselves look higher than the rest of the wizards of lower status. It's something you use to condemn a wizard with Muggle parentage."

"So, that's what it meant? Well, I haven't told anyone yet, I wonder how he knew? Everybody else left me alone. That's just as bad. I've got no one now…"

My heart sank as I saw her sad.

"Well, you don't have to be alone. I'm already offering you the rare chance to be the friend of the 'amazing Fred Weasley'. Be careful, one of my fangirls might get jealous of you…" I teased.

She giggled. Oh it feels so nice to make her happy.

"Well, if I wasn't so desperate to have a friend, I would consider you as very arrogant and boastful. However, thanks for the offer. I'm accepting."

"Now that we had that settled, why don't we go back to the common room? Snape might find us here, and it would be no party."

She nodded, and we both started for the common room. As we reached the doors of our dormitories, she did the most wonderful part of my night.

"Good night Fred. Thanks for making me feel better." With that, she kissed my cheek. I knew it was a friendly kiss, but it made my heart explode anyway. Much as I wanted to jump and throw my fists into the air, I controlled myself.

"Good night to you Hermione"

I opened the door to our dormitory with a smile in my heart. I was really skipping to bed when somebody suddenly spoke.

"Well, well, well. Where have you gone Frederick Gideon Weasley! It's after hours for Merlin's sake!"

I was alarmed, as it sounded a damn lot like my mother. As I spun around, I saw that it was George, spread-eagled on his four poster, apparently waiting for me.

"What was that for? I thought you were Mum, you scared the wits out of me" I snapped at my twin.

"Well, I was worried for you, and yeah, you're welcome…" he sarcastically answered. "But I'll forget about that because you're Fred and I can't get mad at you. I'm just glad you're here and safe. Good nightie Freddie!" with that, he dropped asleep into his four poster. I slept soundly that night, with an eagerness to wake up early tomorrow to spend time with my new "friend".


	5. Chapter 5: Fred's Wasted Chance

CHAPTER 5 Fred's Wasted Chance

The years came and went without warning. Much to my dislike, it was suddenly time to leave Hogwarts to start the summer vacation. It's not that I don't want to return to the Burrow to see Mum and Dad; it's just that I'll miss the castle, pranking Filch, and most especially, Hermione. We've been closer since that night on the lake; however, she started seeing me as a protective older brother. Of all things. With all of my effort, all I did is to make another Ginny in her. But I can work with that, can I? Anyway, I'm still the "Amazing Fred Weasley".

After weeks of killing time with George and the rest of the clan, it's finally time to go back to Hogwarts. We've got Harry with us, which is kind of good news. When you've got Harry around, then Hermione's not far away. Sometimes I can't help but to get rather annoyed.

And while we're on the subject of Harry, he's just been selected as the fourth Triwizard champion. I KNOW it sounds dumb, but he can't even explain why his name turned up on that Goblet. Ron was furious, because he thinks that Harry found a way to get in and hadn't told him. I was jealous because I wanted the prize money for the shop George and I intended to build, and most of all, I wanted to impress Hermione. Sadly, I had to find new ways to impress her now.

Impressing her had been a VERY difficult job to do, since she's always with Ron and Harry, surrounded with Harry's haters. I constantly feel this surge of jealousy for the affection and care Hermione shows for Harry. But I try my best not to care.

One day, whilst deep in thought, Lee came up to us with such excited news.

"Oi! Fred! George! McGonagall wants Gryffindors in the Charms classroom! Let's go, or the good ones will be taken!"

"Good ones? What on earth are you talking about?" I asked.

"Just go with it Freddie. If Lee's excited about anything, then it's bound to be fun." George said.

Upon reaching the Charms classroom, we've learnt that there'll be a Yule ball this Christmas. I've been hearing about this from Mum ages ago, but I never knew that it would be revived in our year. However, a pressing problem seems to be pounding on my head. WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK FOR MY DATE! I know George and I've got a reputation for girls, but now I don't want just any other girl. I want that stunning Muggle-born.

The next day at breakfast, I was whacked into focus by an irritated George.

"Will you PLEASE stop drooling over my toast? We all know you're drooling for Granger, but why aren't you doing anything! You're tarnishing our reputation, Freddie" George exclaimed.

"SHHHHHH! Keep your voice down! Soon, all of Hogwarts will learn my secret. I've been trying to find a way to ask her for the ball. Hope I'll ask her in time." I snapped.

"Well, be in no hurry. I have nothing against her, but with brains of hers, you'll have an easy time."

"DO NOT talk like that." I said threateningly.

"Chill bro, just kidding."

I stalked Hermione the following week, until I found her walking alone in a deserted corridor. I caught up with her, with a sly expression on my face.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"

"Hi there, er, goodbye.." She said, hurrying away.

With all of my courage, I pulled her shoulder bag to keep her close. I pinned her next to the wall, one hand above her head, and one on her cheek. I was breathless, she was blushing.

"FRED! What are you DOING!" she blurted out.

"Asking you out for the Yule ball…" I said with a smirk.

"Well.. I.. er.. I.."

"You don't have to settle for Ron, you know. You can always have the better Weasley."

"I.. I… WHAT! Who said anything about Ron!" she said indignantly.

"Everybody KNOWS you're waiting for Ron. Well, in this case, you just have to settle for someone better'

"I AM NOT WAITING FOR RON! AND IF MY FEELINGS AND DECISIONS ARE A JOKE FOR YOU… FIND SOMEBODY ELSE TO DATE!" with that, she stormed away.

I wish I could kick myself. However, I had no choice. I have to go with someone, or else George will tease me for the rest of our lives. With a frown on my face, I went to search for Angelina, to ask her to be my "friend-date".


	6. Chapter 6: The Goddess in Periwinkle

CHAPTER 6 The Goddess in Periwinkle

As the days passed, Hermione continued on ignoring me. I presume that she was still offended with my arrogant way of inviting her. Rumors spread that she's refusing several invitations because she already said yes to somebody, but doesn't say who. Ron presumes that no one was sane enough to ask her. How foolish of him.

On the day of the Yule ball, the dates of the four champions were highly anticipated. Harry came out first with Parvati Patil of Gryffindor, who looked stunning in her Asian-inspired dress. Next came Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, accompanied by Roger Davies, captain of Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Davies seemed to be so full of Delacour's veela appeal that he looked constantly tripping over his own feet. Out came Cedric Diggory, with the cute Cho Chang, Seeker of Ravenclaw. Krum's fangirls were anxious as to who caught his eye to be his date, and many were shocked to see who it was. They were gaping at the attractive witch in the periwinkle cocktail dress. My mouth flung open at the sight of her.

It was Hermione. MY Hermione. Locking arms with that Bulgarian bastard. I wish I can hit Krum and myself too.

I spent half of the night staring at Hermione and Krum, who appeared to have the time of their lives. My eyes were green with envy when I saw them dancing along to the sweet music.

"Stop staring now. People will think you're Granger's stalker. If you want to be with her, its okay with me, mate." Angelina interrupted with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Angelina, I'm so, so sorry. To tell you the truth, I asked you so that George won't tease me, to be blunt."

"Oh yeah? Well, who's his partner then? To tell YOU the truth, I was hoping to go with him…" she said coyly.

"He's over there…. You can join him."

With that, we parted ways. And I continued to search for Hermione. I noticed that Krum was on the same task. Hermione seemed to have disappeared.

I searched for her throughout the Great Hall, but to no avail. What in the name of Merlin's balls happened!


	7. Chapter 7: Moment of Truth

CHAPTER 7 Moment of Truth

I decided to check the common room, in case she went in to call it a night. However, I spotted her on the staircase, facing the wall, sobbing.

"Hermione! I've been looking for you all night. Where've you been?"

"Where's Angelina? She'll be looking for you." She said angrily.

"She's fine. Don't mind her. You're crying. I should be minding you. What IS the matter!" I snapped.

She finally broke down to tears. It also broke my heart, but I had to listen to her story.

"It's just that… What I dreamt would be the most magical night of my life turned out to be a nightmare. Ron embarrassed me in front of Krum, accused me for fraternizing with the enemy… and most of all… I feel bad because of…"

"Who Hermione? Who?" I demanded.

"I'm upset because of YOU! I'm so upset because you asked me to go to the ball when I already said yes to Krum, and most of all, you've been avoiding me ever since I rejected you. It just hurts so much! Are you toying with my feelings? Because if you are, it's so effective then!" she blurted out.

"It's not what you think, Hermione. I'm serious about asking you. I –"

"Serious about asking me! Why'd you ask Angelina then? To make me jealous? To make me guilty for turning you down?" she interrupted me.

"It's not what you think! I asked Angelina as a friend, for fun. And she knew that. She wanted George anyway. I never asked her to make you upset. But if I did, I'm so sorry. Hurting you would be the last thing I'd want to do… You know that." My voice was shaking with emotion.

I don't know what came to me, but there was a voice in my head saying: "Tell her now. It's now or never."

Much to her surprise, I pulled her close in an embrace. Whatever words I can't say, I wish my hug can convey.

She cried even harder. Then she stopped. I had the impression that she fainted on the spot.

"Hermione, what I wanted to say is that…" I muttered as I pulled away.

"Is that… What Fred, what?"

"I wanted to tell you, since your first train ride to Hogwarts, I have been smitten by you, and I have loved you faithfully ever since."

She laughed. She looked insane, actually. Then she said…

"That's what I've been waiting for all year!" she giggled, then hugged me back.

Hermione was right. This IS a magical night.


	8. Chapter 8: A Hitch On Our Story

CHAPTER 8: A Hitch on Our Story

As Hermione and I started dating, I felt that the world was smiling at me. I mean, what can possibly go wrong? I have the girl of my dreams, I have the best family in the world, and I passed all my subjects. Well, I've been improving since she's starting to interfere with my studies. I ended the year with a smile on my face and in my heart.

However, we both knew that we need to tell my family sooner or later. Her folks didn't mind, in fact she told me that they were glad for us. The real problem now was how to tell mum.

As it was already summer, Harry was once again invited to stay. Charlie, Bill and Percy were also there, filling us all in with tales about their occupations. Mum was beside herself when she knew that Ron and Hermione were made prefects. She even threw a party for them. That even aggravated my nervousness.

After dinner, Hermione nudged my foot, indicating that I was to make the announcement. I took a deep breath, and stood to speak. I instantly got the family's undivided attention.

"What is it now Fred? You've blown up another Hogwarts toilet?" Percy snapped.

"Well, that joke's gone stale Perce. I've got a serious announcement to make."

"A SERIOUS ANNOUNCEMENT! How come I didn't know!" George said indignantly.

"Well, you're gonna know now, Georgie. All of you."

"To the Weasley clan, and to you Harry, I want you all to know that… I'm a changed man. I'm a better man. And it's all because of the prettiest thing that ever happened to me at Hogwarts…"

Hermione giggled. Everyone stared, as they got the hang of it.

"Merlin's beard! The geek and the prankster are dating!" George screamed.

"Are you really? Congratulations Freddie dear, you found the best girl in whole of Hogwarts." Mum said, and with a whisper to my ear, "Just don't forget, P-R-E-C-A-U-T-I-O-N! I taught you the spell..."

"MUM! Not here!" I said with a smirk.

As my family went on to tease the two of us, I've noticed that Ron wasn't talking much, so I went out with him to the garden for a small talk.

"Hey Ron, you've been quiet the whole night. What's the matter? Aren't you happy for us?" I asked.

"No."

I was shocked. Even before I could react, a hard punch hit my face.


	9. Chapter 9: Ronald's Plight

CHAPTER 9 Ronald's Plight

"What the devil was that for!" I yelled indignantly at my brother.

"That was for stealing my life. My girl. My Hermione!" Ron yelled back.

"Wait, wait, wait! Since when did Hermione become your girl? As far as I can remember, you've been offending her since she first stepped on Hogwarts, and who's been there for her? ME!" I was beside myself with rage.

That one hit him hard. He wasn't able to speak, his face was ashen. It occurred to me that we were making a racket when suddenly, the whole family was out in the garden, with shocked expressions in their faces.

"What the devil do you think you're doing boys!" my mother shouted.

"Ask that prat! I was just trying to make a conversation when he suddenly lunged at me! I daresay he's jealou-"

"Don't even think about it!" Ron interjected. I presumed he didn't want Hermione to know what he did.

"What Ronald, WHAT! You wouldn't want me to know that you're being an inconsiderate git?" Hermione joined the fray.

"No Hermione. I don't want you to know that I feel like he stole you from me!" Ron's also yelling at Hermione by now.

"Stole me from you! Since when did I become yours? For as long as I can remember, you've been hurting my feelings for as long as I can remember! I even came to think that you don't regard me as your friend! To think that I even-" Hermione was cut short, and turned pale.

"To think that you even what Hermione? Admit it; you also harbored feelings for me back then! That's why I'm so harsh towards you! I don't want my feelings to interfere with our friendship." Ron's hand twitched as he was talking, it's as if he'd gone mad.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard Ron Weasley! You've been stupid enough to let me walk away, and suffer the consequences! Don't lash it out on Fred just because you're guilty! I'm happy now, let us be!" With that, she turned and left. I threw one last glare at Ron and followed suit.

"What have you done Ron?" Harry said timidly. It's as if everybody just remembered he was there.

With that, Ron suddenly runs amok and fainted.


	10. Chapter 10: The Owl of Betrayal

CHAPTER 10: The Owl of Betrayal

I caught up with Hermione and we locked hands. As we were making it across the lawn to disapparate, I heard shrieking from inside the house. We exchanged puzzled glances.

Mother ran blindly at me with rabid eyes.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! You broke your little brother's heart, and now you endangered his life!"

"Endangered his life? What in the name of Merlin's balls are you saying!" I shoved past her to see what happened to Ron.

He was sprawled on the floor, eyes open but lifeless and mouth agape. What's really disturbing is that his left forearm started to smoke and sizzle. Ignoring this, I turned to see an eagle owl soar from the window, a letter tucked in its beak. Who in their right mind would send a letter in this crazed situation? Hermione's screams interrupted my thoughts.

I dashed around the house, hurrying to come to her aid, only to find her in a fierce headlock with Ginny.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I roared at my sister.

"Now don't go defending her now! First, she nicks Harry away from me. However, she's not contented with just the Boy Who Lived, but also went to cause mayhem between you and Ron! And thanks to her, our family's came to a worse disarray than it is!" Ginny snapped back, apoplectic with rage.

I'm shocked at Ginny's words. All along, I saw her as someone who idolized Hermione. They excellently went along, and they were calling each other terms of endearment. I don't know where this came from.

"I – I thought you were my friend… I didn't know—I didn't want—"Hermione stuttered.

"You didn't know? From all the books and the intelligence, and now you don't KNOW!"

As if woken from a trance, my father stepped between the three of us. He calmly spoke.

"Well now, let's set all hostility aside. If we all want to regain Ron, let's act as one. I'm surprised that no one's even thought of going to St. Mungo's to have him healed. You were all busy on picking at each other."

Dad's timing can never be better. With the last sharp glances at Hermione and me, the rest of my family disapparates with Ron to St. Mungo's. Only Harry, Hermione, George and I were left at the Burrow.

Once again, out of the blue, Harry spoke:

"I think I saw Malfoy's owl at the window."

This stirs a lot of suspicion in all of us.


	11. Chapter 11: A Turn For The Worse

CHAPTER 11: A Turn for the Worse

After the incident with Ron, Hermione has changed a lot. She started to blame herself for everything, and became very jumpy. I talked to her about it, but she just yelled at me and told me that I don't understand. This became the last straw for me.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Just try half-killing your own brother and almost being disowned by your own family! Now you think I DON'T UNDERSTAND? I've stood up for you through all these, and now I don't understand?" And before I can say something worse, I grabbed my broom and zoom away. She can't follow that way, she's terrified of brooms.

I catch one last fleeting glimpse of her, running like a child, arms outstretched, and eyes flowing with guilt.

I decided not to return to the small house we share that night. I perched my broom high above Diagon Alley, and let myself think properly for the first time. At first I thought that I was really impulsive and vented out wrongly at her. But a part of my brain tells me that it serves her right, and it won't hurt to teach her that the world doesn't revolve around her.

As I thought of Hermione, a small post-owl fluttered by. It dropped a single note on my lap and took off. This surprised me. As long as I remember, everyone hated me enough to send me a letter. Nevertheless, I rip the letter open. The note was short, and was written in the neat, loopy handwriting that I never knew so well.

"Come back Fred. Let's talk this out. You're all I've got now. I love you…"

The note needs not to have the sender's name on it. Part of me sends me running back to her, yet the stubborn part of me stays rooted where I was sitting. Then I've decided that I'm not going home soon. I start flying down, in a quest to find a bed for the night.


	12. Chapter 12: George's Little Implications

CHAPTER 12: George's Little Implications

_**(Author's Note: the story will be temporarily told in third voice)**_

A week after the incident at the Burrow, Ron was released from St. Mungo's and was allowed to return home. Mrs. Weasley tended to his needs until he felt better. After the fainting stunt, everyone noticed that Ron was a bit jumpy and sullen all the time. He locked himself a lot in his room, and the strange eagle owl kept on visiting his window. Mr. Weasley asked him if it was the Malfoy owl, but he just sneered at him. No one really knew him now, even his mother.

And soon enough, it was time to return to Hogwarts. It will be the start of the trio's fifth year and the twins' seventh.

After their severe fight and his flight to the Diagon Alley, Fred had been distant to Hermione. He came back to their house two days after, but his warmth towards Hermione was never the same. It didn't take even half of her brains to notice that. As the two empty their house with what stuff they have to take to Hogwarts, Fred looked at Hermione with a pained look at his face. Finally, he spoke the words Hermione painstakingly waited for so long.

"We can't start the year like this. In a few months I'll be leaving Hogwarts for good. And I want our last months together to be the best we ever had."

Instead of a smile, Hermione responded with an ample whack on Fred's head. They burst out laughing.

The train ride to Hogwarts was the worst the trio had in years. Ron rode with them as usual, but was trying so hard to ignore them. After a couple of hours, he gave up and went out of the compartment. Harry noticed that he was headed in the direction of the Slytherin compartment, but as he went to tell Hermione this, Fred and George went in.

"Oi, don't mind the bloke. He'll come to his senses some old time." George said.

Fred didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He jailed Hermione in his arms in an instant.

"Maybe we shall start hugging too, Harry?" George said with a smirk, jarring them apart. "You'll have to save that for the dormitories Freddie!"

"George! Hermione will never consent that. Will you Hermione?"

"Don't even think about asking again."

"Last time I heard, start of term should be celebrated, not _celibated." _

"Shut up George. And the word is _celibate_. Freddie here will be able to wait till I'm ready, don't you love?" Hermione said with a just-say-yes expression.

"What else can I do?" Fred conceded.

Shortly after that, the train came into Hogsmeade, and they were in Hogwarts again in a jiffy. The twins devoured the Feast mouthful by mouthful, only to feel nauseous at the sight of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was the toad-like woman called Dolores Umbridge.

The twins have a bad feeling about their last year. Luckily, they have lots of stuff up their sleeves, quite literally and figuratively.


End file.
